Thank You Sec!
by Raxacoricofallapatorius
Summary: The Tardis enlightens the Doctor by telling him she can get Rose back, he's surprised he didn't think of it and he has an old enemy to thank for it. 5 months after Bad Wolf Bay....NOW COMPLETE
1. Reunited

**Thank You Sec!**

**Summary:** The Tardis enlightens the Doctor by telling him she can get to Rose, he's surprised that he didn't think of it and he has an old enemy to thank for it. Set 5 months after Bad Wolf Bay. Martha's in it, but only so I can pick on her and kick her out of the Tardis. (This is my first story so bear with me, constructive criticism is welcome, anything to help me improve)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who or any characters in it, I tried to trade them for some cookies, but it didn't work. sulk

Rose was in her bedroom, sitting on the windowsill and staring out across the grounds of her new home. Pete was at Torchwood working, he had given her a day off because he had noticed how tired she looked. She felt a single tear roll down her cheek as she absent-mindedly listened to the radio. The man on the radio was rambling on about how the Earth seemed to be cooling down and she felt a smile creep across her face for the first time in what seemed like ages, because she knew that the planet had only been heating up in the first place because of the breach.

There was a sudden knock on her door and her mum walked in.

"Rose sweetheart, tea's ready"

"I'm not hungry mum" Rose replied

"Look, I know you're still upset about the Doctor, but you have to eat something, you're wasting away"

"I'm not hungry" repeated Rose, a little louder this time. Jackie gave a sigh and said

"OK then, I'll save some for you if get hungry later on" and she walked out, closing the door behind her.

"_She had a point" _Rose thought to herself as she stood up and walked over to her mirror. She had lost about a stone in weight since Bad Wolf Bay, but Rose thought she looked better.

"Depression really is a good way to lose weight" she said aloud to herself and she went and turned up her radio, just as a song was starting. She had no idea what the song was but it seemed to fit her mood so she listened. Her mum was 8 months pregnant now and she was still struggling for a name for her. They knew it was a girl, the doctors had told them that when they had made Jackie go for a check-up last month, but they hadn't seemed to be able to find the perfect name.

Rose was brought back down to Earth when she thought she could hear the familiar grinding noise of the Tardis. She hurriedly switched off her radio and went to the window, just in time to see the Tardis materializing in front of the house. She stood rooted to the spot as the Tardis disappeared then reappeared, until the blue light on the top stopped flashing and she watched in excited fascination as the Doctor stepped out, looked around disbelievingly then suddenly cracked a wide grin, shouted something Rose couldn't make out then turned round and hugged the Tardis. Rose suddenly came to her senses and ran down the stairs laughing and she tugged open the front door.

**10 minutes earlier:**

The Doctor sat brooding on the scruffy couch in the console room of the Tardis; he hadn't been the same since Rose had been taken into the parallel world. Instead of lying under the console tinkering with circuits and fixing things, like he used to, he found himself just sitting for hours on end and thinking about the adventures him and Rose could have been having right now. He heard footsteps and knew it was Martha coming back from the shower. She'd been made to get a shower because of their last little venture to a planet called Kegron Pluva, where one of the 10 foot inhabitants had decided to sneeze in her direction and shower her with the blue contents of its nose.

"Where to now then Doctor?" he heard her ask. He merely shrugged in response and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and holding his head in his hands.

"Are you alright?" she asked, coming over, sitting down and putting a hand on his shoulder

"_Stupid question"_ he thought to himself as he stood up and walked to the console saying

"I'm always alright". He smiled to himself as he remembered saying the same thing to Rose once.

"No you're not" she said simply "and that's why I want to leave". When she said that, the Doctor looked at her for the first time since she appeared in the console room. She was wearing that stupid red jacket again, he noticed.

"Fine" he said, sounding exhausted and moving around the console, flicking switches and pulling levers. He heard her walk out, probably to get her things, and he let out an exasperated sigh. He knew she would leave eventually, and to be quite honest, he was glad, she just wasn't the same as Rose, who was funny, talkative and always cheerful. Martha seemed to like reading books better and she always told him off for being 'too hyper' when they were saving the world or having an adventure.

A few minutes later, the Tardis grinded to a halt outside her house and Martha reappeared with her bag.

"I'm sorry Doctor, but I just don't like living in Rose's shadow, knowing that you would rather have her on board with you than me" she explained. He nodded in understanding as she moved towards the door.

"I hope you find a way back to her, goodbye Doctor"

"Goodbye Martha" he said, and she walked out and shut the door behind her. The Tardis let out a satisfied beep, making the Doctor smile and say

"Now don't be rude, she's not the worst I've ever had."

He stood staring fondly at the controls, running his hand over the buttons and wondering where to go now he was all alone again, when the Tardis suddenly said to him in his head

"_I can get to Rose"_

The Doctor's head snapped up and he said back

"Don't be stupid, it's impossible"

"_No it isn't, there is another gap, big enough for me to get through"_ she told him

"How?" the Doctor asked amazed.

"_The dalek that escaped the void has been poking at it, trying to get through to another world for some time now and it's left a gap big enough for me to squeeze through" _she explained_ "And because Rose still has traces of the time vortex in her body, I can go directly to her"_

"What are you waiting for then? Get going!" he said impatiently and as she set off, he bounced around the console jabbing buttons and spinning dials. He knew it would take up a lot of her power to do this but he also knew that she wasn't going to blow up like the last time they went to a parallel world. The Tardis suddenly lurched sideways, making him lose his balance and sending him toppling into one of the columns. He looked at the monitor and saw Pete's huge house. He let out a satisfied "Ha!" and he made straight for the door completely forgetting about his coat.

He looked around for a minute, not believing that he had actually done it. Then he grinned widely, shouted "I DID IT! HA!" then he spun around and hugged the Tardis. He was suddenly aware of someone running up behind him so he turned around to see Rose running towards him laughing hysterically.

Rose left the door open as she ran down the drive to meet him. She saw him turn around and saw his face light up when he saw her. He opened his arms and she jumped into them in a bone crushing hug which nearly knocked him backwards onto the Tardis but he kept his balance, spinning her round before setting her feet back on the ground and whispering in her ear

"I love you".

She pulled away slightly and said

"What?"

"Nothing" he replied, "just finishing off my sentence" he said with a grin, and he pulled her into another hug saying

"No offence but you look terrible, you look like you haven't slept in a month"

"You're right" she said back, slightly breathless from running "I haven't had a good night's sleep since our goodbye and I've lost weight 'cos I haven't been eating properly"

"Yeah, I noticed that too". She buried her face into the crook of his neck as he tightened his hold on her.

"How did you get here?" she asked as she gently pulled away from the hug.

"I'll explain later" he said while nodding pointedly over her shoulder.

She turned around in time to see Jackie running as fast as she could with an 8 month pregnancy shouting

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Yeah, nice to see you too Jackie" he said sarcastically as she finally got to him.

"Oo come here!" she said as she forcefully grabbed him in a huge hug. Rose turned away from them with a huge grin on her face as the Doctor tried to persuade Jackie to let go of him.

"Look put me down you'll hurt yourself" he managed to say while gasping for breath.

Rose saw Mickey coming towards her.

"I'll guess you'll be going then" he said to her in more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Mickey…promise me you'll tell my little sister all about me"

"Course I will, I'll tell her all about her beautiful big sister who travelled the universe" he said with a smile. He gave her a quick hug goodbye and a kiss on the cheek as she turned back round to face her mother.

"I know what I'm calling her now" she said to Rose

"What?" Rose asked excitedly

"I'll name her after her big sister and call her Rose; of course I'll never forget about my Rose who travelled through time and space with an alien in a blue police box"

Rose just smiled and gave her mum a tight hug

"Tell Pete I said goodbye…" she started but Jackie just shushed her and pushed her towards the Doctor, who was still rubbing his ribs from Jackie's hug.

"Come on, we only have a couple of minutes".

She nodded and stepped inside the Tardis, stopping to wave at everyone before closing the door and looking around happily. She was home at last.


	2. Hurt?

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Doctor Who or any characters bla bla…..

Rose looked around the console room of the Tardis for the first time in what seemed liked ages. She really had missed this place. She took a deep breath and looked at the Doctor, who was busy setting the controls to get them out of the parallel world. He saw her looking and he flashed his widest grin, the one that seemed to make Rose melt inside, and she grinned back.

"I really missed you" she said to him, willing herself not to cry. The Doctor walked slowly over and wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you too, I haven't done any repairs to the Tardis in weeks, I think she's starting to get moody at me though so I better do some soon" he said with a small chuckle.

She hugged him back and said

"I'm gonna go see my bedroom"

"I left everything as it was, I didn't touch anything" he told her with a smile. She nodded and turned to walk out of the console room towards her room.

As Rose entered her bedroom, the first thing she saw was her untidy bed, and the dent in her pillows from where she had last slept in it. The Doctor wasn't lying when he told her he didn't touch anything. She walked over to her dresser and ran her hand over all the alien artefacts she had picked up from different planets. Her hand stopped on something she knew she didn't own and she picked it up. It was a vial full of what seemed like water. She turned to go and ask the Doctor, only to find him stood in her doorway watching her.

"Doctor, what's this?" He walked over to see what she had in her hand

"Oh, I must have left it in here; it's a vial of Huon particles" At her confused face he laughed and said

"They're ancient particles from the dark times, the Time Lords created them, but they're deadly so be careful. I nicked a vial from that secret base under London when I was busy saving Donna.

"Huh? Who's Donna?" Rose asked

"She just appeared in the Tardis when I was orbiting the supernova I was using to say goodbye to you…." And he explained to Rose about the Empress of Racnoss, the robot Santa's and the Huon particles. When he had finished, Rose was amazed and laughing at the fact that he had drained the Thames.

"So there was a Torchwood base underneath London?" He nodded, grinning at her. Her hair was longer, he noted, and she hadn't dyed it in a while because her roots were definitely showing, she had bags under her eyes as well.

"You need some sleep" he told her softly

"I'm fine" she said, shaking her head, she walked over to her bed and sat down. She fluffed her pillows up to remove the dent and patted the space next to her, motioning for the Doctor to sit down as well. He sat down next her and she said

"So how did you get to me?"

"Well Martha had just decided to leave…" She interrupted him.

"Martha? Who's she?"

"She travelled with me for a while but she was a bit boring, well I say a bit I mean a lot, all she did was read books and tell me off."

Rose laughed at this

"Carry on" she insisted

"OK, well she had just decided to leave, and I wasn't in the mood to care so I let her leave, when she left, the Tardis decided to tell me that she could get back to you. Well that brightened my mood a lot so then she told me how. Do you remember Dalek Sec?

"Yeah what about him"? She said, scowling as she remembered.

"Well the Tardis told me that he had been poking at a little tiny hole in the void that I didn't even notice otherwise I would have done it, and now the gap was big enough for the Tardis to get through"

"How was he doin' that? She asked

"I have no idea" he replied "but it's thanks to him that you're here now so thank you Dalek Sec! And that's something I hope I never have to do again."

"What?"

"Thank a Dalek, that's what" he said laughing and she joined in laughing with him for what seemed like ages when she suddenly stopped, winced in pain and clutched her side.

"Rose, what's wrong?" he asked, suddenly concerned.

"It's nothing, just a cut" she managed to say, gasping.

"Well it's obviously hurting you, let me take a look" he said, prising her hand away from her side. She stood up and he stood up standing next to her. She lifted her shirt a little way up over her stomach to show him a rather nasty gash in her left side just below her ribs. It had scabbed over now but she still found it painful.

"How on Earth did that happen? Did someone hurt you?" he asked while gently tracing the wound with his finger.

"I did it at work" she explained "I was helping to clear out a spaceship that had just crashed in the North Sea, and the ship's alarm system must have still been on because there was this noise like a klaxon going off, and this spike suddenly jutted out where I was standing in the ship. I jumped out of the way before it had a chance to impale me properly though" She dropped her shirt back over the wound and the Doctor removed his hand to put his arm around her shoulders and guide her back over to her bed, where they sat down again.

"Get some sleep" he told her again and he wiggled his eyebrows at her "and then we'll go somewhere exciting"

She smiled at him and said

"Where are we now?"

"We're just floating in space" he told her softly "come here" and he pulled her into another gentle hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed onto his shoulder.

"I'm actually quite tired now" she told him and she pulled away from the hug to sink down onto her pillows. He smiled fondly at her then said

"I'll be in the console room if you need me"

She nodded and closed her eyes, feeling months of restless sleep catching up with her at last. She felt the Doctor bend down and gently kiss her forehead and he got up and walked out saying

"Sleep well Rose, I would say goodnight but it's not night so sleep well." She chuckled and finally succumbed to the dark depths of sleep as he closed the door behind him.

**Another chapter coming as soon as I can think of an adventure to send them on**

**Free cookies for reviewers :D**


	3. Egypt

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Doctor Who or any characters in it (only in my dreams) 

When Rose woke up about 8 hours later, it took her a while to remember she was back on the Tardis. She sat up with a jolt, swung her legs out of bed, got dressed at top speed and ran to the console room. She stopped when she couldn't see the Doctor anywhere by the console.  
"Doctor"  
She walked around the console, wondering where he could be when a pair of arms suddenly grabbed her around the waist, spun her around and a pair of soft lips pressed against hers to stop her scream of surprise. The kiss ended as quickly as it had started and she stood, amazed, looking up at the Doctor. He looked a bit embarrassed as he said

"Morning, sleep well" She suddenly remembered that she had a voice and squeaked

"Yeah" she gave a little embarrassed chuckle. That was the first kiss she had ever shared with him. Well, unless you count the one where Cassandra was in control of her body.  
"What was that for?" she asked him nervously

"That was a different way of saying 'good morning Rose', and it was also another way of saying 'I love you', that OK?" he replied with that trademark grin. Rose looked down at her feet, feeling her cheeks burn then looked back up at him with a smile. She nodded and was suddenly aware of the fact that he still had his arms around her waist, so she reached up and wrapped her own arms around his neck in a gentle hug saying

"I love you too and I'm so happy to be back here with you". He pulled away but still held her close, with arms still around her waist and they looked into each others eyes. She felt as though she could just look into them all day and, although they were full of happiness and love at the moment, she thought that if she looked hard enough, she could see the pain and the anguish that she knew he had gone through. When he looked into her eyes, he could see all the innocence and naivety (**A/N I think I spelt that correctly, please tell me if I'm wrong)** but there wasn't as much as there was from when she had first stepped foot in the Tardis. Now there was more knowledge and she had gotten a bit more used to seeing death and destruction so there was only a little dose of the innocence in her eyes now.

He seemed to come to his senses first and he slowly released her and turned towards the monitor.

"So where to?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her

"I thought you were taking me somewhere exciting" she replied, while taking his hand in her own and leaning over to put her head on his shoulder.  
"So I was" he chuckled and typed some co-ordinates on the keyboard with his free hand and he dragged her round the console pulling a few levers.  
"Rose, go round the other side and press the square blue button next to the black trans-dimensional thingamabob lever and hold on" he instructed. She did as he said and held onto some contraption on the console as the Tardis rocked back and forth. They landed with a nasty bump and Rose landed in a heap on the floor. The Doctor bounded round the console and laughed at seeing her on the floor.  
"You OK?" he asked while holding a hand out to help her up.  
"Think so" she replied, getting up and checking her body for any damage.  
"Ah"

"What's the matter?" she asked going over to where he was now standing, in front of the monitor. All she could see was sand.

"Where are we?" she asked

"Not where we should be" he said with a frown. He took his glasses out of his pocket and perched them on his nose, looking down at the monitor.  
"We're on Earth, Egypt by the looks of it, what's the date I wonder?" he typed something on the keyboard and his frown deepened "Oh." Rose now getting a little annoyed at his lack of speech, poked him in the ribs and said

"Come on, spill the beans"  
"It's 1278 BC and Ramesses II is the current Pharaoh." Rose stared at him in disbelief

"You better go up to the wardrobe and find some more appropriate clothes" he told her looking pointedly at her pink t-shirt and her jeans.  
"You can't talk" she said back "You gonna go out there in you're suit"  
"No, I'll be changed when you get back, you'll see, now hurry" he pushed her in the direction of the wardrobe and went back up to the console, wondering how they had ended up on Earth instead of halfway across the universe like he had planned.

A few minutes later and Rose re-appeared in the door to the console room.  
"Well, what do you think?" she asked, doing a little spin on the spot. The Doctor stared, taking in what she had on

_"Bloody hell she looks gorgeous"_ he thought to himself. She was wearing a full length, white linen dress, which started at her shoulder, leaving one shoulder bare, and went down to her ankle. She had a black wig on, which hid her blonde hair, (**A/N Apparently, Ancient Egyptians shaved their heads to keep clean, then wore a wig, but I thought that was a bit extreme so she can just wear the wig)** she had some green eye shadow which made her eyes look even bigger, and a gold neck collar around her neck.  
"Doctor close your mouth, you look like a fish"  
"Right, sorry" he said still in a bit of a shock "You look really nice" he told her.  
"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself" she said with a smirk

"Rose Tyler, are you mocking me? He asked with mock seriousness

"No, I'm too used to the suit" she said, chuckling

"You suit it though; you should wear it more often." He had a white linen wrap around skirt which went just past his knees, and he had a jerkin style top on, which she guessed was for a little bit of warmth. He too had a wig on, though it was a little shorter than Rose's. Rose burst out laughing, hardly able to contain it any longer.  
"You should wear that wig more often too." He just scowled at her and held his hand out, wiggling his fingers

"Come on, can't miss our date with the desert" She took his hand and they stepped outside into the blazing hot sun.

"So how come we ended up here?" She asked as they looked around, outside the Tardis.

"Well…..um" he scratched his ear, and Rose instantly knew that he had done something wrong.  
"What is it?" she asked with a sigh.  
"Well…..my finger must have slipped on the keyboard because I typed the co-ordinates in wrong." Rose burst out laughing once more, clutching her painful side and gasping for breath, as she started to feel the effects of the sweltering hot sun.  
"It's not funny; it was only one number…Oh Damn! I forgot my sonic screwdriver; will you be alright here while I go get it?" Rose nodded breathless from laughing. She watched the Doctor as he turned around and went back inside the Tardis muttering to himself about leaving things in his suit pocket, when she felt a sudden sharp pain on the back of her skull and the last thing she knew was blackness as she fell to the floor, unconscious.

**Another chapter should be coming straight after this one, and yes, this was my feeble attempt at a bit more fluff, and I might fit more kisses in later chapters. Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing, thank you to everybody who has reviewed so far, I really appreciate it.**


	4. Where's Rose?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who or any characters. Since cookies didn't work, I thought about going back and trying to trade them for cream cakes but I doubt that would work either.

The Doctor ran over to his suit, which he had just thrown in a corner of the console room and dug in his pockets. He found what he was looking for in an instant and grabbed his sonic screwdriver out of his top inside pocket.

"Ah, well there's a problem" He couldn't find anywhere to keep his sonic screwdriver in his outfit. He scanned around the room for something to carry it in but couldn't see anything so he went to his bedroom.

"_Hope I still have that little pouch Rose made for me in ancient Rome"._ (**A/N: referring to the book The Stone Rose) **After a few minutes of searching, he found what he was looking for

"Perfect!"

He headed back to the console room, tying the pouch onto his linen skirt and stepping outside onto the sand.

"Rose I found it, it was in my poc…." He stopped when he couldn't see her anywhere

"Rose?" He took a deep breath and let it out in one big sigh

"How many times do I have to tell people not to wander off? Three simple words…Don't. Wander. Off. How hard ca…." he stopped again when he saw where the sand was stained a dark frighteningly familiar colour and he felt his hearts skip a beat. Blood.

"Oh no!" he ran around the Tardis with the slight hope that she would be lying behind it but his search was useless.

"ROSE?" he went back round to the front of the Tardis to have a closer look at the blood and saw a faint groove in the sand which led off to behind the sand dune that was beside the Tardis.

He followed it, running over the dune but the sight of the pyramid a few yards ahead of him didn't stop him, after all, he had seen them many times before and right now the only thing on his mind was Rose. How bad was her injury? Had someone killed her? If she was dead then the Egyptians would have one very angry Time Lord to deal with.

He looked up at the golden pyramid. It looked fairly new, shimmering in the blazing sun but he wasted no time admiring it. He had to get to Rose, no matter what it took. They could admire the pyramids when they were back together and hopefully that would be soon. He looked back at the sand to find his trail and saw that it lead into the pyramid he was in front of.

"Oh great, this should be fun" he said aloud to himself. He thought it was strange that there was no one around and that made him worry about Rose even more (if that was possible.)

His wig was starting to get on his nerves. It was itchy and just plain irritating but he knew he had to stay in character if he was to find her. He walked into the cool shade just inside the pyramid and saw a flight of steps leading down into the ground. About halfway down, he was struggling to see a few metres in front of him as it was so dark but he could see a little glimmer of light in front of him so he proceeded down the steps. He got to the source of the light, only to find it was a torch in its bracket. He took it down and held it at shoulder height so it lit up the corridor he was now standing in. He bent down to try and find the trail in the sandy corridor.

"_They must have knocked her out and dragged her off"_ he thought as he examined the trail.

"_If she's badly injured then I'll make them all pay"_ he promised himself. He got back up and started to follow the faint dent in the sand,

It was his fault. If he hadn't left her alone to go and find his stupid screwdriver then she would still be beside him and they would be having a laugh at something or other. Rose always found something to laugh about, it was one of the reasons why he loved her so much, and it took a lot to dampen her spirits. He sighed and continued on through the corridors relying only on the light the torch was providing for him. He felt extremely sorry for her, leaving her family behind on the parallel world, he wondered how she was coping with it all.

"_She might be putting on a good act at the moment, but I should really have a talk with her about it, see how she really feels."_

All of a sudden, there was a sound of voices coming from one of the nearby rooms and he started to run, as fast as he could towards the source of it, checking rooms quickly as he ran past them for any sign of movement. He ran past a room but stopped and back tracked, looking into it properly as he glimpsed a group of around 10 half naked men surrounding a board of some kind. He slowly and quietly made his way into the room, crouching behind some sort of golden statue, he didn't really care what it was. The men were on their knees and bowing down to whatever was on the board in the middle of the room. From where he was behind the statue, he could see an 11th man standing above the board, chanting something and the Doctor noticed he had something in his hand but he couldn't make out what. Whatever was on the board, squirmed and sounded like it was choking on something. The Doctor stood up behind the statue and peeked out around it to get a better look at whatever was on the board and he felt his hearts stop.

Rose was lying on the board, hands and feet tied together with rope and she was struggling as much as she could to try and get free. He could see she had some material shoved in her mouth to stop her screaming. Seeing her like this made him really angry but while he was thinking of how to rescue her, he saw the main man, (must have been a priest of some kind) make a sudden movement and he watched in horror as he realised that the priest had a dagger in his hand. The Doctor felt helpless as he watched the priest chant some more words and raise the dagger high above his head.

**Another chapter finished. I'm sorry but I don't know too much about ancient Egypt so I can't go into great detail, but I hope it's OK.**


	5. Mummified?

**Disclaimer: **I've only borrowed these characters for a little while, I promise to give them back without a scratch. Sadly I don't own them and I can't see me owning them in the near future so I'll have to make do with borrowing.

Rose awoke with a start. She had a sharp pain in the back of her head and she went to reach up to see how bad it was, only to realise that her hands were tied together with rope.

"Doctor?" She called out nervously as she took in her surroundings. She was lying on a flat board which was slightly raised up off the ground. All around her were golden statues, some she recognised, and some she didn't. To her right, about 100 metres away, there was a huge statue of Anubis. Its eyes were sparkling so she guessed it had some sort of jewels for eyes. The pain in her head got worse as she tried to sit up so she lay back down with a sigh, hoping the Doctor would find her soon. She tried to move her feet but realised that they were tied as well so even if she did manage to stand up, she figured she wouldn't get very far with a cracked skull and tied feet. There was a row of jars at the end of the board by her feet and to her left there was a series of tools, some of which looked really sharp.

"_What the hell are they for?"_ she thought to herself, although she had a hunch that they were used for mummification.

"_No. Don't be stupid. You're not going to be mummified alive" _She tried to reassure herself, but she was really starting to worry. Where was the Doctor? Did they get him as well? If they killed him they would get a nasty surprise a few minutes later. The thought of their faces if the Doctor regenerated in front of them brought a small smile to her face.

She continued to look around the room, trying to see as much as she could from her position on the board. There wasn't much else in the room apart from a few more golden statues of different gods. She could only identify one of them, right at the very back of the room. Horus. She thought about the cut on her left side which she had obtained from work and how it seemed to have healed a lot since she was back on the Tardis. She suspected the Tardis had something to do with it though.

Her train of thought was broken when she was aware of movement from all around her.

"Doctor?" she called again, but someone appeared by her side and roughly shoved a piece of cloth in her mouth that made her gag. About 10 other people appeared from behind the statues and through a door to her left, which she was sure hadn't been there before. She tried to speak again but only managed to moan against the cloth in her mouth. The men that had appeared were half naked, wearing only a white skirt and their heads were bald. She realised with a jolt that her own wig had fallen off, revealing her blonde hair. The men had started walking around the board she was laying on, chanting something Rose couldn't make out, and the man that had shoved the cloth in her mouth had a dagger in his hand. Rose figured that they must be priests. Rose's eyes widened as the blade reflected the torchlight and she took in the dagger's fancy handle. It had jewels in the handle, red and green and blue making out some fancy pattern, but right now she didn't care. She tried to sit up but the main priest put a hand on her shoulder, shoved her back down and slapped her across the face, making her let out a muffled cry of pain.

The main priest had started chanting now and the men who had been walking around the board stopped, kneeled down and started bowing as if they were worshipping her, still chanting. She glanced back at the tools, fear rising in her stomach and she felt a tear make its way down the side of her face. She had only just been reunited with the Doctor and now she was going to die, in Ancient Egypt, thousands of years before she was even born and by the looks of things, she was going to be sacrificed for one of their bloody gods.

"_No. Mustn't cry. Gotta be strong."_

Rose thought she heard movement on her right so she turned her head towards the statue of Anubis. Nothing. Maybe she was imagining things.

The main priest suddenly stopped chanting for a moment and admired the dagger in his hands. He then started chanting again and raised it above his head, ready to bring it down into her chest. She closed her eyes and turned her head to the right so as not to see the dagger coming down. She could still hear him chanting and she knew it was a matter of seconds before he stopped speaking and killed her. All too soon, the room was silent and Rose squeezed her eyes tighter as she waited for the final blow.

"STOP!"

Rose opened her eyes to see the Doctor walking over, anger evident on his face.

She turned her head to see the dagger inches away from her chest and she breathed out a sigh of relief, not even aware that she was holding her breath in the first place. She turned her head back to look at the Doctor. She would have smiled and shouted out to him if it wasn't for the cloth in her mouth. He looked her in the eye briefly and Rose saw a flicker of concern in his eyes behind the anger. The priests that were bowing all stood up together, ran to certain points in the room and came back just as quickly with swords, pointing them at the Doctor.

**My chapters seem to be getting shorter so I'll try to make them longer.**

**Please keep reviewing; and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. It's also getting harder so I think there's only going to be about 6 or 7 chapters at the most.**


	6. Saving Rose

**Disclaimer: **Still borrowing these characters, will give them back at the end of the story. I will resist the urge to steal David Tennant.

All of the priests, apart from the one with the dagger, slowly advanced towards the Doctor, pointing their swords at him but he didn't seem to notice. The main priest just stood above Rose, stroking her hair and making her flinch every time his rough skin brushed her face. The Doctor saw this and he couldn't control his anger any longer

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" he yelled, pointing at the main priest, shaking from anger

"Let her go… now!" he spoke softly but Rose could hear the danger in his voice. The priests all had a menacing glint in their eye, as they continued to slowly advance on the Doctor. The Doctor didn't move, just stood there, still looking and pointing at the main priest. He dropped his hand to his side and turned his attention to the sword wielding priests. He slowly started to back away, keeping just out of their reach. He looked back at Rose and gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile and a wink. He guessed she tried to smile back because her face looked strained for a moment against the cloth. Looking around the room while still keeping one eye on the priests, he saw a small button protruding from the wall, behind a golden statue of Ra the Sun God. He looked back at the priests, then turned around and ran towards the button, with a previous flashback of buttons running through his head.

_Flashback:_

"_And how am I going to react when I see this. A great big threatening button.  
__A great big threatening button which must not be pressed under any circumstances – am I right?"_

_End of flashback_

He grinned to himself and pushed the button quickly. All of a sudden, the whole place shook violently and the statues all threatened to topple over. He ran back round to the front of the statue to see the priests look at each other in panic then look up at the roof of the room. He followed suit and looked at the roof. He watched in fascinated horror as the roof slowly started moving downwards then realised that he had to get Rose free. The priests ran to the door, dropping their swords and leaving Rose lying on the board. He ran towards her.

"Hello" he said with a grin. He pulled the cloth out of her mouth and untied her hands. Rose coughed and sat up, her head swimming. The Doctor untied her feet and helped her stand up.

"Are you OK?" he asked quickly checking her over. She nodded and flung her arms around his neck.

"Thank God you found me; I was nearly a bloody sacrifice!"

He returned the hug but briefly pulled away when he remembered about the descending roof. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along beside him.

"What did you do?" Rose asked slight panic in her voice.

"I pushed a button" he said with a cheeky grin. She laughed and tried to run alongside him as her head swam.

She managed to gasp "Doctor!" before falling to her knees, her vision blurring. The Doctor stopped and kneeled down in front of her.

"Rose? Stay with me… please" Genuine concern and worry in his voice. He grabbed his sonic screwdriver out of his pouch, flicked it to a certain setting and pressed it against her temple. She immediately felt better as her vision focused and he helped her up. He put his arm around her waist to catch her if she fell over and they looked at the door. The door was half obscured by the roof now and it was nearly level with their heads.

"Come on!" he urged her and they ran towards it, having to start crouching as the roof came closer to the ground. The statues groaned under the weight of the roof, then they all snapped, falling to the floor. Rose found herself remembering the first time she met a Dalek. She had been to slow to get under the door then and she had been trapped with a confused Dalek. As if he had read her mind, the Doctor said

"No Rose, I won't let that happen again. Ever" his tone was serious and a little bit fierce as they made for the door, which was getting smaller by the minute. They got to their hands and knees and crawled the last few feet to the door, rolling underneath it as the roof fell the last few metres to the ground with a soft thud. The Doctor and Rose lay on the sandy floor of the corridor, exhausted but laughing. The Doctor sat up and shuffled over to Rose.

"How's your head?"

"It hurts like hell" she whimpered as her head gave a nasty throb.

"Come here, let me fix it properly" he said gently while adjusting his sonic screwdriver once more.

"No, do it outside in the light. You'll be able to see much better." He nodded and put his sonic screwdriver back into his little pouch, then holding out a hand to help Rose up. He pulled her up a bit too hard and she fell forward onto him.

"Oops, sorry" he grinned at her but she didn't return it.

"I thought I was going to die in there" she told him, her voice trembling. He pulled her into a hug and she wrapped her arms around his neck, sighing into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry" he said and Rose could tell he really meant it from his tone of voice.

"It's not your fault" she told him

"But it is Rose, if I hadn't gone in there to get my sonic screwdriver, I would have been there when they attacked." He gently pulled away and examined her face.

"Your make-ups running" he joked, grabbing her hand as she went to slap him. She laughed, her face still stinging from when the priest had slapped her. He saw the pain flicker across her face.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, just the priest he…"

"What?" Rose saw a shade of anger pass through his eyes and she looked at her feet.

"He um he slapped me" she told him

"Because I was trying to get free" she finished and she looked back up at him. His jaw clenched and unclenched but he managed to control himself. He brought his hand to her face and gently stroked the slightly pink spot where she had been slapped. She shivered at the contact and he seemed to notice because a mischievous grin slipped across his face. She smiled back as she locked eyes with him and once again they found themselves just looking into each other's eyes, enjoying the close contact. When he lowered his head, Rose was ready, unlike last time where he took her by surprise, and their lips melded together in a kiss that was quick but passionate. She pulled away first and motioned to the steps.

"Shall we get out of here?" she chuckled. He nodded and entwined their fingers together as they walked up the steps and into the sunlight.

**Hope you like it, please keep reviewing. Next chapter is the last and should be soon. :D**


	7. Thoros Beta

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters; they're borrowed and wrapped in cotton wool so I don't damage them.

**A/N:** Last chapter, hope you like it. This is where the Doctor originally intended to take Rose.

**A few hours later**

Rose emerged from the Tardis and stepped onto lush green grass. It tickled her toes in her sandals and there was a warm, calm breeze in the air. She breathed in deeply, inhaling the smell of this new planet, which was called Thoros Beta. Looking up at the sky, she could see Thoros Alpha, which looked green through the atmosphere, which was bright neon green. She heard the Doctor step out of the Tardis and close the door and she turned around to face him.

"It's beautiful" she exclaimed with a huge grin.

He grinned back at her. "Wait till you see the rest of it"

He took her hand in his and they walked in friendly silence across the meadow, Rose's long pale pink skirt flowing out behind her as she walked. The Doctor was the first to break the silence.

"Rose, are you OK? I mean, leaving your family on the parallel world and all that."

"I'm fine, really Doctor, I've got all I want right here with me holding my hand" she replied, looking up at him. He was wearing his suit trousers and a shirt, which had the top couple of buttons undone, and he had left his tie on the Tardis. He gave her a fond smile, his eyes sparkling.

"I told you and I'll repeat it, I made my decision long ago and I'm never gonna leave you" his smile turned into a grin when she said that and he squeezed her hand.

"Thank you"

"So is this where we meant to go in the first place?"

The Doctor smiled once more "Yes, I typed the coordinates in right this time." She laughed and he joined in, happy to be in her company once more. He sort of felt a bit sorry for Martha; after all, he didn't even check to see if he had got the location right when they landed. For all he knew he could have dropped her off in Aberdeen, like he accidentally did with Sarah-Jane. He felt Rose tug on his hand

"Doctor, you OK?

"Huh? Oh I'm fine"

"You just seem a bit distant". He stopped walking and turned to face her, taking her other hand in his. She had loosely curled her hair and she had no make-up on, which the Doctor thought made her look even more gorgeous.

"Rose, I've never been better. Earlier today I was mooching around the Tardis like a teenager with no alcohol" She laughed at this and he continued. "When the Tardis told me she could get you back, I felt better than I had done in months. I was just thinking about how Martha left." Rose squeezed his hand.

"Why did she want to leave?" The Doctor had never told her why she left when he had told her about Martha on the Tardis.

They started walking again and he told her.

"She said she didn't like living in your shadow, knowing that I would rather have you on board with me than her, that's exactly what she said."

Rose was shocked "What does she mean 'my shadow'?"

The Doctor chuckled "I have no idea, she probably meant that everywhere she went on the Tardis, she could see things that related to you, and probably because I kept talking about you on our adventures saying stuff like 'Oo I bet Rose would have enjoyed it here', she told me off at one point for doing that, which was totally out of hand because we were running for our lives from a big four eyed creature with twelve legs that wanted to eat us….."

"Doctor!"

"…. And we ended up running into its cave, which didn't help the situation because it was a female and it had babies in there…."

"Doctor!"

"…. So we were trapped between it and its babies, that also wanted to eat us, so I got out my sonic screwdriver and I pointed it at the roof, making the whole place cave in, then we climbed out through the top…."

Rose sighed and walked a little ahead of him so that she could stop in front of him. He hadn't even noticed and continued his rant about the twelve legged creature. She grabbed his face and kissed him hard to shut him up. It worked. He was surprised for a moment, but then slid his arms around her back to pull her closer to him. She brought her hands up to his hair and she dug her fingers into his scalp as he deepened the kiss, causing him to moan against her mouth. She felt his tongue slide across her bottom lip so she granted him access, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth, while she in turn, explored his. He pulled her even closer (If that was possible) but they soon drew apart for air. She put her head on his chest.

"That shut you up" she told him. He ran his hand through her hair, speechless from what just happened. Rose looked up at him.

"What's the matter? Cat-nun got your tongue?" He laughed at the reference and nodded to a point over her shoulder and said

"The beach waits"

She looked around and gasped. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her from behind, put his head on her shoulder and said with his breath in her hair.

"The water is neon pink" She nodded at the new information and looked up at him, gave him another quick kiss, and then moved to stand next to him, taking his hand in her own once more. The Doctor, however, withdrew his hand and instead wrapped his arm around her waist, drawing her close to him as they walked together towards the beach.

The Doctor sat on the yellow sand, looking down at Rose. She had lain down on the sand and gone to sleep after admiring the pink sea for half an hour. As he looked at her, he realised just how lucky he was to have her back. He truly owed a lot to that dalek, though he imagined it would probably blow up if it realised it had helped him. He shook his head and looked out to sea, watching the alien birds with four wings glide across the green sky. He thought about Pete and Jackie and wondered if Jackie had had the baby yet, he smiled at the thought they were naming her after Rose but he also felt guilty at taking her away from them forever, they would never see their daughter again. He felt Rose stir beside him and he ran his hand gently through her hair again. She truly was beautiful, he thought to himself, as he took in her new slimmer figure. He felt so happy about having her back, but then she had just nearly been killed. They had just been reunited and she was almost snatched away from him again. She had been through so much, seen so much. Plastic shop window dummies, Gelth, Daleks, Cybermen, Werewolf, Krillitanes, the list was endless but she kept on going, they kept on being reunited. He saw a bird land close to Rose and he watched it as it waddled over, curious about the sleeping figure on the sand. It clicked its beak then nudged Rose's arm, making her moan in her sleep and her head lolled to the side, she opened her eyes, nose to beak with the bird and she sat up with a shriek, scuttling backwards and toppling over the Doctor. He laughed at her.

"It's completely harmless" he told her as she lay sprawled across his legs. He helped her up and she stood up scowling. The bird had flown off in surprise.

"How was I supposed to have known that?"

"Well if it was deadly, I would have hardly let it get that close to you now would I?

She laughed "Suppose not"

She brushed the sand off her skirt and held out a hand to help the Doctor up. He stood up and embraced her.

"You OK?"

"Yeah, it was just a bit of a shock" she said.

"Where we off to now?" she asked

"No idea lets just see where we end up"

She nodded; glad to be able to hold his hand again and they set off walking back to the Tardis, hand in hand, ready for the next adventure the universe could throw at them.

**There we go. Hope you liked it. I might do a sequel, what do you think? **

**This ended up longer than I planned so it just sort of babbles on, sorry.**


End file.
